


drug.

by krakhmalnya_Kuca



Category: marikinonline4
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakhmalnya_Kuca/pseuds/krakhmalnya_Kuca
Summary: на языке чувствуется незабываемый приятный цветочный вкус жасмина, и рассудок кориторы, будто потемневший для него раньше, вернулся ; враг был повержен, но сигукин в ужасе застыл на месте и пронзал какую-то точку шокированным взглядом, в секунду переводя его на ледяные кристаллы на голове союзника, в этот раз посылая лишь сожаление.. об опоздании.
Relationships: Cooletla/Otsukin, Оцукин/Коритора





	drug.

— будь осторожнее, пожалуйста!! — рядом доносится почти пронзительный крик, а после - кашель прямо в шею. оцукин срывает голос, хватая боевого напарника своими сильными руками и оттягивает назад, оставляя противника левее в полном минусе. промах.  
— тьфу, эта чертовщина чуть не отравила тебя, — алхимик, опускаясь вниз, даже не всматриваясь - настолько он был уверен в себе и в кориторе; кожаный рюкзак, покоцанный различными образами не только от частых битв, был и правда полон, однако, спустя миг, мужчина поднимается, отряхиваясь в невозможности удалить кровь с одежды, и протягивает юмейдо маки прямо в руки ему, снова не заглядывая в лицо. ультрамегаблондинистые волосы, спутавшись, поддавались как прибрежному ветру, так и хозяину: кори, даже не взяв в руки продукт, который ранее безотказно и покорно съедал, ничего вообще не расчитав, просто рубанул двумя мечами, после бессердечно глядя, как проткнутое тело партнера намертво свалилось.   
ничего не колыхает механика с рассеяным разумом. будто настоящая духовная идентичность отчаянно дерется с наркотическим эффектом, но у последнего нечестно и жестко держится абсолютный щит, и истинное ощущение слепо давится в него. оно не может нанести урон, проносясь нулями и иногда промахиваясь, пока то, что управляет вообще-то живым и трудоспособным телом, громко, пронзительно и подобно стаккато в музыке смеется, лишь потешаясь этими невозможными попытками возвращать свою власть. иероглифы превращаются в понятную всеми латиницу, которая при этом и сильно отпугивала, но это вовсе не страшно: мужчина отвернут ото всех, имитируя занятость восстановлением сил, да и в общем понимание, что сейчас он лишний - оппонента на хода более не хватит. последний даже сам не понимает, как так вышло - удар ведь не прошёл, да?.. так почему же он себя не ощущает? что произошло?   
вдруг на языке чувствуется незабываемый приятный цветочный вкус жасмина, и рассудок кориторы, будто потемневший для него раньше, вернулся; враг был повержен. теперь его нет, и раздаётся привычный и уже любый звон колокола. всем нужно подлататься, он видел: бачикин тихо шипела от боли и панически оглядывалась по сторонам, подбираясь к остальным ближе, и, кажется, даже хромала на свою левую ногу. марикин вытирал бордовую и вязкую жидкость с запястья, искромсанные чужими атаками, иногда глядя на волны, что жадно лизали песочный берег, будто выбирая, смыть ли кровь в соленой воде или переждать. 

« слишком мы загулялись,» 

но сигукин в ужасе застыл на месте и пронзал какую-то точку шокированным взглядом, в секунду переводя его на ледяные кристаллы на голове союзника, в этот раз посылая лишь сожаление.. об опоздании.  
— ребята? вы в порядке? — когда уже все, кого властитель ледяной магии смог охватить своим скрытым зрением, смотрели тому вниз за спину, страшное осознание пронзило сначала живот диким даже для него холодом, словно на секунду кристаллизовав, но все-таки заставив обернуться.   
— да блять.. я же видел, что оцукин отдавал тебе свежий маки, он что, тоже побитым был? — сигукин опустился на колени у трупа алхимика, словно оттаяв от прежнего шока благодаря словам кориторы(, как бы это диссонансно не звучало.), заставив проследовать за собой бачикин и закуро. глаза девочки из юрирейза необычно поникли, и рот уже не был приоткрыт в вечно веселой улыбке. — оомори рядом. донесем.   
— и почему я раньше не заметил, что коритора под эффектом.. — ляпнул джек и правда не специально. этот парень едва только начал сдерживать в себе все, что чувствует по поводу смертей своих уже не просто союзников. пусть и временный, но уход из жизни каждого, кто рядом с ним здесь находится, располагается в доме акса или делает что-то свое, не рядом, сильно расстраивал, и если вдруг залетит другая мысль после подобного, он начинает обильно осуждать себя. нельзя, нельзя думать о другом! даже излюбленные игры пропадают из головы. стремительно.   
—... простите. я в порядке, я его понесу. — но коритора так и не упал на колени рядом. тот отмерзает только сейчас, спустя пару секунд после реплики джека, но, все-таки, замолчав, виновато опускаясь и как можно осторожнее взяв на руки мертвого оцукина. рисовые следы юмейдо маки, которое уже грязным и сжатым от шока, виднелись на его руке.. и самое главное: невольный убийца знал, почему алхимик при низком здоровье сам не наелся этим, или хотя-бы не затратил свои возможности для восстановления.  
гнев в собственную сторону выбрался наружу через яркие слезы, которые лениво, но смыли слабую полоску грязи на белоснежной щеке кориторы, да и еще постоянно колыхающаяся бумажка на ветру открывала вид на это чистого типа отчаяние. закрыт в немом крике рот, и, чтобы не заорать наяву сильно скалятся зубы, а в горле чувствуется тугой виноватый ком. ему есть оправдание, он никогда бы не сделал этого, но что насчет еще не засохшей до конца свежей крови на двух мечах? что ты сейчас хочешь сказать,   
— тора?,   
никто не давал комментарии по этому поводу. фусакин помнил свои смерти, уже не так напрягаясь, зная, что те не так уж и важны в таком походе, а сигма уже и считать устал. голос оцукина отдается в голове приятным прозвищем, что он отдал своему напарнику; они оба часто умирали, воскрешались и снова умирали, и красная, звенящая печать то появлялась, то снова пропадала, обещая вернуться. и убийство произошло не властителем ледяной магии; но его телом. ведь алхимик сделал буквально всё, чтобы под удар не попал коритора, чтобы коритора не был на минимуме значков здоровья. но ведь они оба часто умирали и привыкли воскресать, не так ли?   
— ступенька. — снизу доносится какая-то реплика, которая силой своей возвращает в реальность. черная мантия шумитаро, поражающе понимающего все на свете чуть колебалась из-за уже вьевшегося в сердце морского ветерка, но взгляд даже для таких глаз был абсолютно пустым. интересно, о чем он думает? наверное.. нет, безусловно, тот относится ко смерти также, но скорее всего заглянуть в душу белоснежного для него не имело никаких затруднений - отчего все низкорослому (, правда, в этой форме,) становится понятным, и, на самом деле, всем вокруг. сейчас оцукин очнется, все восстановят силы и пойдут дальше - ну какой смысл так сильно задумываться, особенно настолько умному кориторе? но все заключалось в другом. 

— на ночь? — знакомый голос со звоном монет и быстрая подготовка ко сну - тратить время излишне. да и оно как-то непридательски завертелось настолько быстро, действуя в безукоризненной команде с уже свойственной усталости к вечеру; чернь уже начинала закутывать в свои величественные объятья голубое, почти безоблачное небо, когда они только расположились здесь, но уже через стремительные минуты, которые на самом деле обернулись парой часов, полностью поглотила, оставив единый бело-голубой свет в виде почти полной луны и нередких звёзд. из номеров уже не разливалось по воде и по ближним голубокрышим домам приятное лимонное свечение, и лишь одного прикосновения отяжелевшей головы к прохладной подушке хватило для ухода сначала в дремоту, после - в полноценный сон. на завтра слишком много дел, даже, возможно, незапланированных, и пока в непримечательном оомори их жизням ничего не угрожает, главный приоритет - набраться сил по максимуму и просто двигаться дальше. 

привычка вставать рано уже не портила начало дня мужчины, и значила лишь только плюс ко времени. и ему никогда не бывает достаточно скучно, потому что..   
— доброе утро, коритора! — алхимик, кажется, тоже пробудившийся недавно, чутко уловил движение головы партнера. лицо его еще не было прикрыто исписанной единственным иероглифом бумажкой, и слабые, небесно-голубые глаза с бледными зрачками вцепились в потолок, но после слов союзника, тот, щурясь, конечно переводит его на источник мягкого голоса.   
— оцукин...   
— я слишком долго спал, — усмехаясь, поправляет непослушную черную короткую прядку волос 'кин, сидя на своей кровати уже будучи готовым и одетым: на его лабораторном халате уже нет огромных багровых пятен крови, начинающихся со спины. — ты прости за это. я думал, все будет хорошо, но во всяком случае.. — последнее слово словно дрогнуло с его уст, и чистые руки потянулись к лицу союзника, - конечно, без черных перчаток, которые теперь расположились на одеяле рядом. — ты чего, тора? все хорошо, видишь, я здесь!! — обеспокоенно переключается, когда видит на чужих щеках обильные слезы. когда это было, чтобы такой сильный и умный икенумовец плакал? плакал вчера. но при своём напарнике очень редко - и да, это имело свое влияние. — я в порядке, я рядом, коритора!! — искренне изменившиеся к паническому выражению черные глаза оцукина рыскали по союзнику, в страхе пытаясь осознать, что же он натворил. сердце билось очень сильно, причем, у обоих - каждый стук отдавался испуганным теплом во всем теле алхимика, а через прикосновения он улавливал это же и у (любимого) икенумовца напротив. кое-что заставило на миг успокоиться - оцукин вздыхает, практически стекая на пол и усаживаясь перед мужчиной на колени, ожидая, когда же тот наконец заговорит.   
— господи... прости меня, мне не стоит так реагировать, — финалли произносит, отворачивая голову вправо и прикрывая слабые и блестящие глаза. на лице засветилась неподдельная улыбка, и даже как-то тише стало везде. на миг. — иди сюда.. — и коритора обвивает за секунду чужую шею, обнимая, правда некрепко - ведь оцу неудобно вошкается, по-детски смущенно улыбаясь, и, быстро уютно устроившись, повалился в это бесконечное тепло, сам будучи в состоянии срыва на слезы. слезы счастья.   
они и потекли по его щекам маленькими, темно-прозрачными дорожками, немножко обмачивая рукава партнера - но все не имеет значения.   
у них есть немного времени, чтобы посидеть так, в полной тишине и в безмерном, однако, приятном жаре. обычно алхимик чем-то занят, вновь задействуя свои умения и трудясь на благо родной сердцу команды, а механик, боясь больше всего отвлечь, тихо возвращается в номер со свежим раменом, таким жестом заботливо, но настоятельно рекомендуя позавтракать. и так - каждый прием пищи; не будь кориторы, 'кин бы давно выбирался на редкие перерывы, чтобы что-то закинуть в рот и вернуться к делу.   
а что бы было, не будь оцукина? нескончаемая доброта, которая была присуща мужчине даже до инцидента с шоколадом, сильно цепляла его до сих пор боевого партнера. ему было безмерно жалко того алхимика в черном, такого агрессивного, на самом деле отчаянного и запутавшегося ранее - что можно было увидеть по испуганным глазам, что так сильно прятались под щитом ненависти ко всему. наверное, если бы не было оцукина, кориторе некому было бы отдавать всю искреннюю заботу, которой сейчас с огромным желанием обделяет, не было бы этого милого личика, которое не умеет на такое реагировать по-другому, даже не исключая версию занятости - это солнце и правда сияет после каждой тарелки, которую собственноручно приносит властитель ледяной магии, старательно съедая все до чистоты, потому что сильно ценит это.   
сейчас, когда удалось то, что удавалось редко - механик, согнувшись, утыкается в черные и чистые волосы оцукина, не двигается и с закрытыми глазами невидимо для других искрит дикой любовью, что не была нездоровой зависимостью ни на грамм, - и правда хотелось плакать. это произошло так внезапно и странно... и обязательно на всем отпечатается.


End file.
